Sparks Fly
by PercabethLoverForLife
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were best friends. Then when they were in high school Annabeth became a famous singer. Two years later, Percy is in college and hears an interesting song while taking a cab ride home. Percabeth. AU. Based on song Sparks Fly. Rated T just cuz I don't know what else to do (don't worry I won't write cuz in my story, the language & grammar should be pretty good).


**A/N: This is just a cute one shot I thought of. Also, this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please no flames. I hope you guys like it:)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. The song, Sparks Fly (in italics), belongs to Taylor Swift.**

**Percy's POV**

I pulled my hood up as I stepped onto the curb and hailed a taxi. It had started to rain. Hard. And I mean really hard and there was _no way_ I was walking all the way home in rain like this. Normally, I wouldn't mind a nice walk home. I was born and raised in New York, where I am currently attending NYU, so a 15 minute walk isn't a big deal to me. I also don't usually mind the rain. In fact, I love the water and find it refreshing, but today hadn't been the best day and the rain was extra hard and I wasn't in my usual happy, carefree mood, so I decided to just take a taxi.

I stepped into the cab and told the driver my address. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as I thought about, well, Annabeth. Annabeth was my best friend. Always has been, always will be. She's been my best friend since we met when we were 12. Well, that's actually kind of a lie. We hated each other at first. But then we warmed up to each other and became friends, and eventually best friends. We were really close, and I mean _really_ close. We knew everything about each other and could read each other like an open book. We could have conversations with our eyes just like in those cheesy best friend movies. It was great. Then I started to fall for her, hard. I started to notice just how beautiful she really was. I mean she had always been cute, but she had been starting to get seriously beautiful. I found myself staring at her golden hair and her beautifully, intimidating grey eyes that reminded me of storm clouds. She was simply gorgeous. You wanna know the best part? She didn't even try. She never wore make up. She didn't really like dresses. She managed to make everything look gorgeous. Add the fact that she was a total genius, kind and caring, yet intimidating and independent. All that without being the slightest bit conceited. She was the complete package. Then one day she got an offer to be a famous singer. And she took it. It was really hard when she left, but I wanted her to be happy, so I let her go. She became super famous. Everybody loved her. But then again, could you really blame them? She still visits and we hang out, but she's busy and despite having a house here in New York, she usually stays in her other house in LA.

But that was 2 years ago, I'm 19 now and there's no way she likes me now. I mean if I thought my chances were slim with her before, they were definitely non-existent now. I mean it's not like I didn't notice all the girls who would constantly stare at me, especially at my swim meets. I knew there were girls who liked me. When we entered high school a lot started to. The problem was, I'm pretty sure she wasn't one of them. That and the fact that _a lot_ of the guys started to like Annabeth too. That only escalated when she got famous. She could have any guy she wanted, so why would she pick me?

I sighed and decided to actually listen to the radio and maybe get my mind off Annabeth, that term paper I _really_ had to write, and did I mention Annabeth?

_Alright, we got a special request for someone named, uh Seaweed Brain?_

Wait a second. Seaweed Brain? That was Annabeth's nickname for me. How would the radio announcer know that? Now I was definitely interested. I immediately asked the taxi driver to raise the volume. And sure enough, I heard her melodic voice on the radio.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

She wants me to kiss her? She likes me? Me? Of all people? No. It couldn't be. There was no way a girl like Annabeth would ever like me.

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

Green eyes? I have green eyes? Could it really be about me? I mean there were plenty of guys with green eyes. But then again, I'm pretty sure there weren't any other reckless guys with the name Seaweed Brain and green eyes. I smiled goofily and felt a surge of determination grow inside of me as I yelled at the cab driver to turn the cab around and recited Annabeth's address, which I had long since memorized. I wasn't sure if she would even be there or not, but I had to try. I listened to the rest of the song as I waited impatiently to get to Annabeth's house.

Finally, right as the song ended the cab stopped, right in front of her house, the same house I had been going to for years. I hurriedly thanked him, gave him his money, and ran out of the cab and to her door. I took a deep breath before I knocked on her door. I heard a voice yell out saying they were coming and grinned. I recognized that voice, I knew it all too well, it was her's.

"Percy? What are you–" She didn't get to finish her sentence. I kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then she did something that made me grin against her lips, she kissed me back. And yes, I did drop everything. Yes, it was in the pouring rain. It may not have been on the sidewalk, but I really didn't care. When we pulled away, I leaned my head against her's.

She bit her lip as she looked up at me, "So I'm guessing you got my message?"

"Yeah, I did. I just wish I had known years ago. I've always liked you Annabeth. So much. But I didn't think you liked me back and then you got famous and I thought that now there was really no way and–"

She pecked me on the lips. I gave her a questioning look.

"You were rambling."

"Yeah? Well then, maybe I should talk more." She laughed. Gods did I love her laugh.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"If you think I'm about to say no, then you really are a Seaweed Brain."  
"Yeah, but I'm your Seaweed Brain." She smiled.

"And I'm your Wise Girl." She confirmed. I smiled a big, goofy smile. The girl I had been crushing on since 8th grade just agreed to be my girlfriend.

"Do you want to come inside?" She suggested.

"If you think I'm about to say no, then I might have to stop calling you Wise Girl." I said mimicking her. She rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and come inside." I mock saluted her which caused her to roll her eyes, yet again and call me an idiot under her breath. I sighed. Just like the old times. I smiled goofily as we went inside. Yeah, my term paper can definitely wait.


End file.
